Cruelest of Any Surprise
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: The treatment was for the better, but the side effects were less than welcome. Yet, the compassion shown was overwhelming...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'd explain my inspiration, but I'm sure you guys can figure it out. -winks-

This is what happens after Pixie sticks and Dr. Pepper.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Missy Arbour.**

-

She sat there, enveloped in her best friend's arms as she sobbed uncontrollably, her face buried in the older woman's neck. It had been a while since she'd broken down like this. Even when the very first bruises showed up and wouldn't fade away, and the doctors told her that something wasn't quite right.

"_Ms Jameson?" _

_The brunette looked up from the examination table, not releasing either of her friends' hands. She was scared to death of what the doctors would say about the bruise on her hip that had been there for a good three weeks without any sign of fading. _

"_Yes?" she managed to get out, her heart racing faster and a lump forming in her throat._

_The doctor gave her a soft smile. "I'm afraid that the tests showed abnormalities in your red and white blood count. But there's treatment for it, and six out of ten times, it doesn't come back."_

"_Treatment? For what exactly?" The older blonde on the right asked, giving her friend's hand a squeeze. _

_The doctor gave a sigh, his smile fading as he removed his glasses, massaging the bridge of his nose before replacing his glasses. "Ms Jameson, I'm afraid that you have AML, or acute myeloid leukemia..."_

Chemotherapy had begun almost immediately, and it was why she now sat in her best friend's room, in her arms and crying into the woman's neck.

Because clenched in her fists were several clumps of her brown hair that had been laying there on her pillow when she woke up.

"Shh, Kayl, shh. It's only hair." Missy whispered soothingly, rubbing her friend's back. "It'll grow back."

Kaylah lifted her head, her eyes red and her face blotchy. "B-b-but..."

The blonde shook her head, gently giving Kaylah's forehead a peck. "No 'buts' Kayl. You'll still be as gorgeous as ever without it."

She wiped at her eyes, trying to contain herself. "What if he doesn't think so?"

"Then I'll get the Divas to give him a little... operation." The look in Missy's eyes made Kaylah laugh, knowing that the blonde was perfectly sincere in what she had said.

"Thanks bella."

"Anytime, Kaylah-bean. Anytime."

-

"How's she holding up?"

"_Well enough, I suppose."_ Missy sighed from her end of the phone. _"She's freaking out a bit over the hair loss."_

"She's losing her hair?"

"_Alright, see, that's the tone that she __**really**__ does not need to hear from you."_

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like th-"

"_Then how did you mean it? You knew that this was going to be a side effect from the chemo, so don't start acting like it's some big unexpected shocker."_

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting this so soon, I guess."

Again, there was another sigh from Missy. _"She's really hurt about it too. She wouldn't stop whimpering as I removed the rest of it."_

"So she's...?"

"_Yeah. But she's still as lovely as ever."_

"We're gonna be up there on the thirteenth. Do you think I'd be able to see her?"

"_I think she'd love that..."_

-

**This is gonna get me killed... -hides behind hands- Two-shot. **

**The second part should be up before I go to bed at six-thirty. Otherwise, late tomorrow afternoon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm lovin' all the feedback. Thanks to everybody who read, added to their favourites, and alerted, but many more thanks go to the ones who left reviews.

Also, there's a link on my profile for the inspiration behind this, in case any of you are interested.

-

She stood there, looking forlornly in the mirror. Missy had told her that a few of the guys were crashing at their place for the night before crossing the border to Buffalo for the Armageddon Pay-Per View the next night, and she couldn't help but feel more self-conscious than she had as a Diva.

'_I had hair as a Diva though...'_ Kaylah thought, running her hand over her head. It had been two weeks since that fateful morning when she woke up to hair on her pillow, and Missy helping to remove the rest of it.

"Hey Kayl. The guys just called; they're about twenty minutes away." Missy told her, entering the room.

She nodded distractedly, biting her lip. Without saying a word, Kaylah turned away from the mirror and went to curl up on her bed. Missy was almost immediately on the edge of the bed, sympathetic smile set in place.

"Whatch'ya thinkin'?" she asked, rubbing her friend's arm.

"How much I don't want him to see me like this. How much this sucks. How I want to be able to go back and do my job." The younger woman sighed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her. "I don't wanna be a burden on you anymore."

This got a small laugh from Missy. "A burden? Really, Kayl? You are my best friend, and like a sister to me. I can't think of anything else I would rather be doing than looking out for you. And if I enjoy it, how can it be a burden?"

"You enjoy looking after a needy, whiny, temperamental woman who is almost four years younger than you?"

"I put up with Megan all these years, didn't I?"

This got giggles from Kaylah as she propped herself up her elbow. "That's different. She's family."

"Just stop arguing and let me win for once."

"Fine."

"Oh my God, that actually worked..."

Kaylah got up to her knees, wrapping her arms around Missy's neck. "Just this once, bella."

Missy laughed, putting her hands on the arms wrapped around her. "I'll take it. Now let's get downstairs before the guys get here."

"'kay."

-

Two lone figures sat on the couch, with everybody else having already headed off to bed. She was on his lap, with his arms wrapped securely around her and her head tucked under his chin. The television was on, and was the only source of light in the room, yet neither of them was really focused on the screen.

"There's a show next week in Toronto." He stated suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence they had been in.

"I know." was her quiet reply.

"I was kinda hoping that maybe... you'd be there..."

"But the tickets have been sold out for weeks." She knew; they had tried unsuccessfully to get tickets to the event.

"No. Well, yeah, but I mean... I want you to valet for me."

"There's... but my hair..." she said, almost in protest.

"What about it?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll get mocked. The Divas... Barbie, and Candice, and those stupid twins, and –"

"Since when do you care what they think?"

"Since I can't beat the living Hell out of them."

"Bring Missy. If I remember correctly, she has an amazing left hook." He laughed, remembering one of the first times he had met the woman.

"I don't know..."

"Please, baby?" he begged, squeezing her gently as to not hurt her.

"I'm really -"

"Would you at least think about it? It's a Supershow..." he let himself trail off, knowing that she was stubborn as Hell, and that she wasn't going to change her mind easily.

"I'll think about it. But I promise you nothing."

"That's all I ask."

He nuzzled his head against her neck, earning a giggle for his efforts. When he raised his head, she caught his lips in a passionate kiss that he gladly returned, his hold loosening on his love as she turned, straddling his hips.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, his eyes lit up from the screen behind her head. "How about we continue this elsewhere?"

There was no arguing as she slid off his lap, offering her hand. He took his, pushing himself up off the couch, before intertwining his fingers with hers, both of them smiling widely as they headed upstairs...

-

**Now Kaylah will have more than one reason to kill me. This is no longer two-shot. There's one more part to this...**


End file.
